Temptations
by BeckettLove
Summary: A one shot based on Beckett's growing jealousy when she sees Castle with Sophia. Contains spoilers for those who have not seen season 4. Rated M for a reason!


**A/N: Hey! So this is a one-shot I thought of after watching Pandora. I do not own Castle or anything affiliated with it, if I did, these two would have been together a long time ago! **

**This may contain spoilers for those of you who have not seen season 4 yet, mostly on the first episode as well as Pandora.**

**Anyways, please read and review and let me know what you think! **

**Thank you :) **

**XxXxX**

"Sophia Conrad, it's been a long time." I could see him looking at her, taking her all in. Their eyes were connected and showed they had once been much closer than this. I stood far enough away to remain unseen but close enough to hear everything.

"Ricky Ricky Ricky, I've really missed you. This place just hasn't been the same without you." Her hand flirtatiously started playing with her long brown locks. "Are you free for dinner tonight? We have a lot of catching up to do."

"I'd enjoy that, Winston's, 8 o'clock?" He responded in an interested tone.

"12 years later and you still remember my favorite restaurant, I'm impressed. I'll be even more impressed if you remember my order." I could feel a ball growing larger and larger in my stomach and decided it was time to intervene.

"So how long until you'll let us out of here, I have some leads I need to check up on." I asked loudly walking in between them.

"Well I don't see any other reason why I need you to remain here any longer," Sophia said as she adjusted herself to stand up straighter while she moved so close to me her Chanel number 5 burned my throat. "Keep in touch, Detective Beckett." She said slowly while she turned to walk towards Castle. "I'll see you later," she seductively placed her hand on his shoulder giving it a slight squeeze before walking away. I grabbed the black cloth bag from the male that was approaching us and placed it on my head to avoid having to face Castle.

**XxXxX**

When we were back in my cruiser I kept my eyes pinned to the road. In my mind I kept thinking, should I or shouldn't I resort to playing games. Will I let my jealously over power me and crash their dinner tonight? Or should I go to the restaurant and get a table nearby to listen in? Or maybe just stay out of it all together.

"You okay? You've been quiet for too long." I could see him looking at me out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm fine," I said without turning to face him.

"Oh boy, someone's lying. Okay look I should have told you that I had shadowed someone else before you but I didn't think you'd care. After all you didn't seem too keen at the beginning about me following you around." He let out a sigh and went back to looking out the front window.

"I don't care about her," I mumbled while I pulled into a parking space.

"Oh got it, that time of month where I should just let things drop, got it." I turned to glare at him but all I got was the view of his backside followed by the closing of the door. I got out and met him on the other side of the road. "So where is this witness supposed to be?"

"No it is not that time of month, and somewhere in the park. He's a homeless guy that stays in the park and wears a jean jacket with brown pants and he always carries around a large purple backpack."

"Could have fooled me, you're a lot snippier than usual. Either that or something's bothering you." I looked over at him in time to catch his glance.

"It's just you made it seem like…like I was…" I took a deep breath not sure if I wanted to finish my sentence.

"Like you were my first?" He locked his eyes with mine and showed me his fantastic smile while he cocked his head to the side.

"It's just I thought I was the first one you shadowed, I didn't think that you had done this sort of thing before. I was just shocked that's all." I kept my tone calm realizing how much I was sounding like a jealous girlfriend.

"I can tell this is really bothering you. It wasn't the same with her as it is with you, if you want to ask me anything about our time together I'll answer." I could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Was your work with her purely professional?" His walking pace slowed, I took a deep breath then turned my head to face him.

"You want to know if I slept with her?" He said calmly.

"I want to know if you had a relationship with her outside of the CIA." I tried to keep a poker face on and hide the emotions I was feeling. I was terrified of what his answer was going to be. I didn't want to hear the answer because I knew it was going to hurt.

"Our relationship went beyond the CIA." I could feel the ball bounce back into my stomach with a vengeance.

I looked down at the ground and swallowed hard. "I see" is all I managed to get out.

"Like I said things were different with her and I than they are with us…"

"Yeah like you guys were sleeping together and we're not, I get it…" I cut him off.

"Kate, that's not what I was trying to…" He cut me off.

"There's our guy, I'm going to question him," I cut him off one last time then started walking quicker towards the homeless man.

**XxXxX**

"Espo please run a full check on him and get back to me with everything you find out." I turned and headed back to my desk to find Castle leaning on it.

"Okay so how long is this silent treatment going to stick?" He asked when I was within earshot.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I responded as I placed the files I was holding down on my desk and took a seat.

"Come on, you haven't said two words to me since we interviewed the homeless guy. Come on Kate can you let me explain?"

"You did enough of that already, trust me."

"Okay fine, I have some place I have to be and clearly I'm not wanted here at the moment, I'll take my leave and see you in the morning, have a good night Beckett." He stood and started to leave. I knew I should say something but I couldn't. Instead I just turned and watched him walk away. I checked the clock and saw it was 7:38pm. I knew where he was going and I knew I had to get my mind off of it.

I stood up and grabbed my purse and jacket. On the way home I made a quick detour to pick up some sushi but not long after I was in my sweats sitting on my couch with the TV remote in one hand and chop sticks in the other.

**XxXxX**

I must have dozed off because I was awoken by someone on the television trying to sell me some sort of kitchen utensil that I 'could not live without'. I turned it off and looked at the time. I was after midnight. I thought back to my day and realized how I had made a big deal out of nothing. I picked up my phone and started writing.

'_Hey Castle, sorry about today, next time I promise I'll keep my cool. That is, if you are still talking to me. Sorry if I woke you, I'll see you bright and early :)' _

I clicked send and headed over to the kitchen to clean up. Barely minutes later I heard my phone go off. When I picked it up I saw I had one new text message.

'_You didn't wake me, I was still up. It's not a problem Detective, we'll talk more in the morning.'_

I started to smile then I remembered why he was probably still up. He had been on a date. I put my phone down and headed to bed. Suddenly I was feeling extremely nauseous.

**XxXxX**

"Good morning Detective, here's your coffee," Castle said in a rushed tone as he walked up behind me.

"Sounds like someone's been into the espresso's." I said as I took the cup he was handing to me.

"Two espresso's, 3 coffees, never got to bed last night, needed the caffeine, lots of caffeine."

I could feel the anger growing inside me and I reached the breaking point. "Wow Castle, you knew how I felt and yet here you are prancing in here advertising your sexcapades of last night, really inconsiderate Castle," I said a bit louder than necessary and I could see a few people turn their heads and face us. I left the coffee on my desk and headed to the break room.

"Beckett wait, woah, Beckett," He followed me in to the break room closing the door behind him so that no one would disturb us, confusion filled his face.

"What Castle?" I snapped at him. While I waited for a response and all I could hear was laughter. I turned to look at him in confusion.

"I didn't sleep with anyone last night. Alexis had food poisoning and was up vomiting all night. My night consisted of washing floors and bedding as well as a three am trip around the city to find a twenty four hour pharmacy where I could get some gravol. Sophia didn't keep me up, fatherhood did."

"Oh when you texted me back after midnight saying you were still up I figured you were still on your date."

"Okay first off, I am more of a gentleman than that, give me some credit. When I take a woman on a date I am not texting another woman. Second of all it was not a date it was merely two old friends catching up. We barely made it through the appetizers before Alexis called and I had to leave." He moved a few feet closer to me.

"I guess I jumped to conclusions too quickly. I'm sorry, Castle. I meant what I said last night. I will try to keep my cool," I looked at him and could see he wasn't buying it so I added in, "starting now." He smiled and kept his eyes hooked on mine. "Can I ask you questions about her now?"

"If you promise you can handle it better, then sure."

I looked around and saw all the doors were closed, and no one was watching us. I took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "How close were you two?" I looked up at him to see him giving me a look knowing that's not the question I wanted to ask. I looked down at the ground and took another breath and tried again. "Okay, did you sleep with her?" I felt my voice crack part way through. I looked at him and hoped he didn't notice.

"Yes I did, we saw each other on and off for the time I was shadowing her." He kept his tone calm and his eyes looking in to mine.

"Why did you stop seeing each other?" He looked away and started walking to the other side of the room.

"Sophia and I had a connection, but not a deep connection. Her job was very important to her and always came first. I had a young daughter who was just starting school and was and always will be the main priority in my life. I guess you can say life got in the way of us. We also had issues that I felt would never be resolved." He finished as he sat down on the couch.

I walked over to where he was and sat down on the couch next to him. "Do you regret not staying with her?"

"Not for a second. If I had continued on following Sophia I would have missed so much of Alexis's life. I wouldn't have been able to walk her to school on her first day. Had her comfort me through my separation anxiety, watch her grow into the beautiful woman that she is turning into. Sophia was and is a great woman but she isn't the right woman for me." The way he looked at me made my heart skip a beat.

I had to look away and break his connection, it was getting too intense. "Umm, you said you had issues that you couldn't resolve, were they serious?" I looked at him and saw him giving me a questionable look. "Forget that, that's getting too personal. What's the main thing you look for in a woman?" I rolled my eyes at how I must have been sounding to him.

I saw him grow a massive smile that he tried to hide while he looked away. "One of our major issues, well _my_ major issue, was that she didn't have the main thing I look for in a woman. I've divorced twice, and had several women come into my life. Some connected well with my mother and Alexis, other's couldn't care less about getting to know them. If I even think about getting really serious with another woman I need to know that she will be able to take care of and be there for Alexis as a mother would without trying to be her mother. Sophia never really took the time to try and get to know her. She never really showed any interest in her. Her main focus was on the bedroom if you know what I mean." He finished with a wink, but quickly stopped when he saw my facial expression.

We were interrupted then by Esposito with the background check I had asked him to run. I looked back at Castle with a loss for words. "Can we continue this later?"

He smiled at me and nodded his head slightly, "of course."

**XxXxX**

"Can you bring this down to evidence please?" I said to a fellow officer. I had just finished packing up another box, another case solved, sadly, not the one with Sophia.

"See ya tomorrow Beckett," Esposito said as he passed by me. I looked around and only a few people remained, most were packing up there things for the night. I looked over at my bag and thought about picking it up and heading home as well but then quickly changed my mind. I wanted to keep busy, until this case with Sophia was finished I would not be able to relax easily.

I picked up my empty grey mug and headed back into the break room for a refill. A nice hot cappuccino was calling my name.

Over the rumbles of the machine I heard a voice behind me that made me jump a little thinking I was alone. "Another refill? Might as well hand one over to me as well." I looked behind me and saw Castle standing there looking half asleep.

"You look exhausted why don't you head on home?" I asked him.

"What if something interesting happens? I want to be here to help you, well not if you're doing paper work, but you get the gist." He smiled as he reached over for a cup.

"I think you've had enough of these for one day, Castle. I'm just doing paper work tonight for a bit then I'm heading home, nothing interesting." I gave him a smile while I took the empty mug back from him.

"Well still, you should be heading home too. At least with my presence at your side it may be a stronger incentive for you to get going." He gave me a half tired smile.

"Go home, Alexis needs you. You haven't slept in over twenty four hours, and I hate to say it but it shows." I laughed a little trying to sound sincere.

"You can stop trying, you're not getting rid of me that easy." He smiled as he grabbed the mug back from me.

"Castle, do you ever look at me in that way?" I blurted out without thinking. I could feel my face reddening more and more with each second that passed.

"In what way?" He asked in confusion, while straightening up, trying to be more awake. A sly smile growing on his face.

"Nothing, never mind," I grabbed my hot mug and started to walk passed him heading back to my desk.

"Wait, hold it," I bit my lip when I felt him grab hold of my arm as I was just about out the door. I closed my eyes for a brief second, then turned back to face him. "I sense this is a continuation from before. Beckett do you want me to tell you how I look at you? How I feel about you?" I looked down at his chest and gave a little nod wishing I was invisible and he hadn't heard me.

His hand moved up and took my mug and placed it on the counter next to us. His other hand reached for my shoulder. "Kate, you are the most beautiful, talented woman I have ever met. You face everything with confidence and never hide in the shadows. Your strength is empowering. Even after you were shot it didn't slow you down, you came back with a vengeance ready for anything. You're a fighter."

I looked up into his eyes. I felt my heart flutter when I heard him call me Kate. It was something he so rarely used. He gave me one of his charming smiles then continued on. "Each and every day I look forward to getting up and starting my day off. Something many people can't say about their job. But knowing I get to see you is what makes it so pleasant."

His words hit me so hard and without thinking I placed both my hands on the back of his neck and pulled him in until our lips touched. I felt him hand reach my lower back and pull me in closer to him. His other hand stayed on my shoulder. His lips were soft and I couldn't help but let my tongue explore them. I heard a low moan come from his throat.

I moved my hand up his chest as our kiss intensified. I could feel his tongue fighting mine for entrance. I grabbed the tip of his tongue with my teeth and let my tongue play with the tip. I heard another moan from him as both his arms pulled me in closer. I needed him badly, and I wasn't going to wait any longer.

I took hold of the collar of his jacket and slid it over his shoulder letting it fall to the floor. His lips left mine and started trailing down my neck. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of a co-worker still at their desk. I pulled away from Castle and grabbed his hand. "Come with me," I said as I pulled him through the door and across the hall into the washroom.

As I was turning the lock I felt his muscular hands on my waist turning me around and pushing me up against the door then his lips were right back on the nape of my neck. I fumbled around until I found the top button of his shirt and started undoing them. I only had time to undo two by the time his lips made it to the end of the V in my blouse. He eagerly undid the first button while his lips found mine again.

My hands found his shirt once again and continued undoing. This time I broke the kiss while he swiftly removed my shirt revealing my white lace bra. It was fairly sheer and my nipples were visible through it. He bent down and used his lips to play with one. His warm hands travelled up my sides while his lips met mine once again. I finished undoing his top and with his help we got it off. I let my hand explore his broad chest while my other rested on his back keeping him close.

His lips once again started kissing down my neck, this time not stopping, he planted little kisses right down until the top of my pants where he quickly had the button opened and zipper undone. He stood up once again and passionately met my lips. His hands moved my pants down over my hips. He broke away to watch me as I stepped out of my shoes and pants. I looked down and wished I had chosen matching underwear.

I looked over at him and he looked mesmerized. "You're gorgeous Kate." I smiled back at him as our lips connected. His hands travelled down my back and over my black skimpy thong. We moved over to the sink where he lifted me up and sat me on it.

Our lips separated and he placed one finger on my lips. He slid it slowly down over my chin, down my throat, between my breasts, around my belly button, over my underwear until he felt my moist area. He started drawing circles while he kissed my neck. He went down on his knees and with one finger moved my underwear aside and continued drawing circles only this time using his tongue.

A loud moan escaped my lips. Barely a minute later I couldn't stand it anymore. I moved off the sink while he stood up. I rubbed the bulge in his pants quickly then reached for his belt. His pants hit the floor with a thud quickly followed by his boxers.

I got down on my knees and took him all in my mouth. I felt his knees start to buckle while a moan left his lips. When he could barely stand any more he raised me up and slid my underwear off. He then lifted my leg up on his arm and pulled me in closer before easing his throbbing erection into my moist area. In unison we both let out moans of ecstasy. After pumping for a little while he pulled out and put my leg down slowly. His arms reached up behind me and undid my bra and let it join the rest of the clothes on the floor. I turned around as he gently pushed me to lean down more then he went back in me.

Our moans were getting so loud I was grateful there was barely anyone left in the precinct. They would definitely all be pounding at the door wondering what was going on. Or they would be escorting me out telling me to enjoy my leave without pay. At this moment I couldn't even care.

Moments later out moans had reached the all time high. I felt his fingers reach down in front of me and start to rub the area that was aching for it. He continued rubbing at a steady pace while moving in and out of me. It didn't take long before I felt myself reach my climax. Not long after I felt him reach his and my insides were filled with intense warmth that almost put me over the edge again.

He pulled out and I could hear him panting. I listened to myself and realized I was also running short of breath. I turned around and looked at him then planted a light kiss on his lips. "That was incredible." I said when I found my breath.

"All I can say is wow. You're incredible Kate." He said to me as he moved me hair behind my ear. He moved in and kissed my forehead then pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him not wanting to let go.

I had lost track of time, but eventually we pulled apart and started retrieving our clothes hoping to make a quiet getaway without anyone noticing anything. As we left the room a janitor was walking by giving Castle a smile, then he started shaking his head while he went on his way.

Castle and I looked at each other when he was out of ear shot and we both burst into laughter. "So I'll see you in the morning?"

"Bright and early," I said then leaned in closer to him and whispered in his ear, "you may need lots more caffeine tomorrow night, just a little heads up." I gave him a wink then we headed out to face the rest of the precinct.

**XxXxX**

A/N: I hope you guys like it! I have never written anything like this before. Please tell me what you think! :)


End file.
